Apple
by Azureoverland
Summary: Jack picks an apple from a tree. Suddenly he's being rushed to the Pole, unable to breath properly.


**Stayed up til morning and I am tired... So I'll be knocked out until I find the strength to get up in the evening. But I managed to do this one-shot around midnight. Good thing.**

**And the suggestions on ideas you guys gave me are very nice of you, but not something I am too fond of. **

Winter Girl: The idea of the three seasons was somewhat written in my folder of RotG fanfics. I think I might get to that, but I'm not sure. And no, I will not have Jack paired with a female Winter Spirit because I don't really have a good plot for anything of her death or why and how she becomes one of MiM's creations. No, I am not saying this cause I am being hostile over Jack. I do like him, but not in that way. It's hormones, nothing more. And a OC of a Winter Spirit is not something I would do. I don't have a big imagination over people. Sorry...

PeriFrost Fan: I have seen the movie 'Tinkerbell Secret of the Wings' and I actually did do a one-shot about Jack doing something that relates to it. Hopefully, I will upload it. ^^ And the thought of Jack being sick has always been in my mind. I just love the attention the Guardians give him, so of course I am doing a one-shot of that!

* * *

"This one doesn't looks ripe enough…," Jack mused, pointing at each apple, "Maybe…."

The Frosted Child was in the Warren during his break from spreading snow, but he wasn't invited to stay or be wandering around by Bunny either. Of course, Jack snuck in, but he was never the one to listen when the words "Stay out" and "Forbidden" were used in the same sentence by the Pooka.

He was currently in a tree where Bunny's apples were supposed to be fresh during the mid-season. He overheard the Pooka say that most of his vegetables and fruits would be nice and fresh during the mid-summer, having a delicious and juicy taste to it when picked at the right time of day.

These types of apples are rather small, but they still hold the juicy flavor and appearance of an ordinary apple.

Jack loved things nice and ripe, not to fond of biting on things that are like rocks, other than ice. Tooth would have been devastated if he chipped his teeth, but his teeth are in perfect shape and health, so there is no real danger to chipping them.

"Aha! This one!" Jack smirked, twisting and tugging the medium-ish apple off the tree, "Looks fresh and ripe to me."

During his search for the right apple, Bunny came hopping towards the trees, a basket in hand ready to pick some of the freshly grown apples. But he stops when the cold breeze and scent of said Winter Spirit caused his fur to bristle.

"FROST!"

Jack tensed and a cold chill ran up his back, trembling uncontrollably as Bunny approached the tree.

"Wha' did I tell ya 'bout sneakin' in m'Warren!?" Bunny growls, arms crossed.

Jack did not turn or respond to the Guardian of Hope, still trembling and seemingly gagging a bit as he leans back on the branch.

"Oi, I'm talkin' to you, ya brat!"

Suddenly, Jack free falls from the tree and hits the ground head first. Then his back makes contact with the ground along with his legs, looking dazed. Bunny was shocked and a bit fearful of the scene, but he refused to lose his anger and towers over the boy.

"Well!?" He barks.

….

Jack just stared, face growing paler and paler with a look of pain worming into his eyes. Bunny drops down to get a closer look at the boy and can see a tinge of blue creeping onto his cheeks, "Frost?"

There was no answer. He just stared, giving a small wheeze.

"Did the fall knock the wind ou' of ya or s'thin'?" Bunny asked, calming down from his pint up rage.

….

"C'mon Frost, say s'thin', anythin'!" Bunny roughly helps the boy up on his feet, feeling a wince by the shoulders he held on, "Yer all silent on me and yer usually not this quiet! In fact, you were neva quiet fer all I know!"

Jack opens his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a small wheeze and a pained flinch, putting a hand on his throat. Bunny blinks and moves Jack's hand away to feel his throat.

"Is yer throat hur'in you?" Bunny guessed. Jack nods slowly, "Is it a strep throat?"

A shake of his head. Bunny was lost and a little worried seeing the blue tinge grow with the difficulty in breathing already noticeable. He pressed one ear to Jack's chest and heard his heart beat growing fast… but… there was something else.

"Crikey! I bedda take you ta North!" He taps his foot on the ground and gently pulls Jack onto his back, "'ol'don, mate." He jumps in and raced through his hole.

"Phil! Elves are in kitchen! Why ees dat!?" North yells.

Blagrah!" Phil rushed forward and explained of his business with the toys and such, having no time to play babysitter with the annoying little creatures. Some of the yetis worked while others take a small break, ignoring as much of the noise the elves make with their jingling heads. They really don't want to babysit either, especially when their trying to relax for ten minutes until they have to get back up and work for hours in the day.

"Shoo! Ge'tout!" North bellows, scaring most of the elves out of the kitchen, "I told you, you are forbidden to step foot een kitetchen! Get!"

As the elves run out in a frenzy, a hole opens up and a few of them fell in, Ack! Oi! Wha on earth…!?"

Bunny jumps out, holding four elves in his arms while one clung to Jack's hoodie. The boy glares at it and attempts to shake it off, but the growing pain in his throat minimized his movements and he just grunts silently. Bunny drops the little creatures and plucked the one on Jack's hoodie, "Lil buggas…."

They blew a raspberry at the Pooka, but he ignored them all and went down the hall where North stood by the kitchen entrance. North blinks and smiled, "Bunny!…," And a mop of white hair was in his line of sight, "And Jack! So good to see you both! I was just vorking on new sculpture and-"

"No time fer da! Frostbite 'ere is in serious pain righ' now!"

North stares at his furry friend and frowns deeply, "Vhat tees vrong?" He walks around Bunny to get a better look at Jack. He lifts his chin and pressed the back of his hand on Jack's forward. He gasped, "боже мой, he ees burning up!"

Bunny cursed, "Wha'eva's in his throat mus' be causing his temperature to drop or s'thin!"

Without warning, Jack was ripped from Bunny's back and was hanging upside. North held him by the legs and starts shaking him up and down while shouting, "Do not vorry, Jack! I vill get vhatever is in you out!"

Jack only wheezed more, face growing more and more in pain than relieved.

"North, cu' tha out, ya makin it worse!" Bunny snatched Jack out of the man's grip and held him close to his chest, watching him try to breath after being in such a position, "North, I need ya ta check 'im without shakin' 'im like a marocka ! 'E con't speak and 'e seems ta be 'avin trouble breathin. You have more stuff than I do, see wha's wrong with 'im."

With a nod of his head, North marched to the infirmary room with Bunny up front. He places Jack on the bed and moves away when North leans in with a stethoscope. He slips his hand under the hem of Jack's shirt and pressed the cold silver part on the boy's chest. Jack reacted with a small grunt and moves closer to the cold.

"Heart beat irregular. But no'ting to worry over." North pulls away and feels Jack's throat with gentle pressure, face hard with concentration.

"Ah!"

Bunny jumps from the shout, "Wha!?"

"Vight here!" He gently pressed on the base of Jack's Adam's apple, feeling and slightly seeing a small bulge that is much larger than normal, "Eet tees here!" North ushered Bunny to come closer, "Hold heem down, Bunny. Need to pull out the ting. Might hurt a leettle."

Bunny holds down Jack's wrists and gave North the word, "Jack, I vant you to open vide and 'ahh...'."

Jack does so, but never did the "Ahh..." part since no sound would come. He felt North slip his meaty hand in and feel around deep in his windpipe. Then he felt him grab 'it', and the pain began.

"Mm!" He bit down on North;s hand.

"Iee!" North clenched his eyes shut from the bite, but grips the thing tight and began to pull in a slow pace.

A cold frost spreads along the bed and creeps along Bunny's arms as he struggles to get himself free. Bunny hissed from the cold and felt his fur stand on end while his teeth chattered, "N-North?"

"Almost...!" North grunts, frost climbing up his arm.

_Pop!_

Jack gasped and coughed and wheezed... breathing in and out over and over with a few gulps and coughs. Bunny lets go of his arms and sighs, "God, ya scared the bloody 'ell oudda me, Snowflake!"

Jack only breathes, staring up at the ceiling with large blue eyes.

"Here...," North held the object in Jack's line of sight, "Eet was dis _dat _you vere choking on, Jack?"

"Wha the...!?" Bunny stammered.

Jack blushed deeply with a crooked smile on his face as he stares at non other than the medium-ish sized apple. He chuckles weakly and coughs.

"Idiot...!" Bunny grabs Jack by the collar of his hoodie, "Why did ya eat the whole thing, eh!? Ever heard the phrase "Chew b'fore ya mouth"!?"

"You surprised me...," Jack coughs, "... and the apple slipped from my fingers..."

There was a moment of pure silence as the realization progressed in Bunny's mind.

3... 2... 1

"Bloody. Fuckin. Hell!" He lets go of Jack's shirt and cursed himself as he moves away from the bedside.

Jack smirks and takes the apple from North, "It wasn't your fault, Cottontail. I mean, you startling me was part of it, but I was hoping to swallow this thing whole," He brings the treat to his lips, "Guess I failed and almost suffocated for doing something so foolish, huh?"

The apple was gone from his hand, blue eyes blinking with mild confusion, "Hey!"

"Stay away from these apples!" He yells, "I don' wat'cha chokin' on em again and me be runnin around with yer arse on m'back! Ya nearly gave us a heart attack, ya gumby!"

Bunny walks passed North and slams the door shut. The Winter Spirit snorts and looks back at North, "He was scared for me. That means he still cares."

North shakes his head and smiles, "You two are quite the pair, I alvays say."

* * *

**APPLES ARE KILLERS! I don't like em. ._.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

**~Azure**


End file.
